


'kay, okay, okay

by wordsofhoney



Category: Dota (Video Games) RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt N0tail, POV Johan "N0tail" Sundstein, TI8, pre-Cebtail if you squint
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsofhoney/pseuds/wordsofhoney
Summary: Всё сообщество дружно согласилось, что это, пожалуй, самый хайповый матч восьмого TI. Йохан их понимает, правда, но легче от этого не становится.
Relationships: Sébastien "Ceb" Debs & Johan "N0tail" Sundstein





	'kay, okay, okay

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: ['kay, okay, okay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378938) by [wordsofhoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsofhoney/pseuds/wordsofhoney)

Йохан стоит на набережной и смотрит, как огни города отражаются на тёмной воде. В парке тихо, только откуда-то издалека доносится смех какой-то компании, которая выбралась подышать свежим воздухом в тёплый летний вечер. Йохан в очередной раз затягивается сигаретой, и мысленно желает им свалить куда подальше.

Он слышит лёгкие шаги сзади, и где-то в глубине его горла рождается почти что рык, низкий, недовольный. Йохан узнает эту походку среди тысяч других в этом городе, и ему сейчас совсем не до того, кого она несёт. Не когда его желудок скручивается в узел от одной мысли о последней игре, а его сердце не знает, то ли оно так бешено бьётся от ликования, то ли от того, что на нём сплясали канкан.

Себастьен подходит и облокачивается на парапет рядом с ним. Йохан целенаправленно не смотрит на него, даже взгляда не бросает, хотя всё тело как будто опутано резинками, которые так и тянут его повернуться. Вместо этого он докуривает сигарету, кидает бычок в воду, и тянется ещё за одной.

— Может, хватит?

Скомканная пачка летит вслед за бычком, и Йохан хватается за ограждение с такой силой, что белеют костяшки пальцев. Потому что или это, или кто-то рискует получить по морде просто за то, что подошёл как раз в момент, когда пружина внутри него наконец лопнула.

Блядский француз с его карими глазами, тёмными, как омут, в который можно провалиться и больше никогда не выплыть. _Это всё он виноват,_ думает Йохан, всё началось в момент, когда он появился на пороге очередного буткемпа, вошёл в его жизнь лёгким пританцовывающим шагом. 

— Отъебись, Себ, — Йохан сам слышит, как дрожит его голос, — Не до тебя сейчас.

Себастьен шумно выдыхает, но остаётся стоять, где был. Йохан ненавидит эту его проницательность, хочет наорать, чтобы он убирался уже, шёл отмечать с остальными, оставил его в покое, как будто мало по нему сегодня потоптались. Он пытается сделать глубокий вдох, но получается больше похоже на всхлип, и Йохан бы рассмеялся, потому что не хватало ему только истерики на берегу залива, но воздуха не хватает и колет где-то в горле.

_Скажи, блин, что-нибудь,_ думает Йохан, мысленно заклинает Себа, но тот упорно молчит, как будто знает, что любой звук с его стороны станет последней каплей, и Йохан просто сорвётся в злость. А так он вынужден шумно втягивать воздух, как рыба, выброшенная на берег, как будто воздух может заткнуть гигантскую дыру в его груди и смыть вниз просящиеся наружу слёзы.

Йохан сдаётся первым, зажмуривает глаза, и чувствует, как ветер холодит влажные щёки. Очередной всхлип вырывается из его груди, но на нём нет уже налёта истерики, только боль и усталость, которые все эти месяцы варились где-то внутри, а теперь, наконец, нашли путь наружу.

— Ненавижу его, Себ, — слова чуть громче, чем шёпот, им бы затеряться на фоне ветра и шума города, но Себастьен слышит всё прекрасно, пропади он пропадом, и Йохан чувствует тёплую руку у себя на плечах. Сейчас бы отвернуться да пошутить, но он _так_ устал, что остаётся только поддаться и дать себя обнять, уткнуться носом в плечо и тихонько хлюпать носом, пока слёзы сами собой льются из глаз.

— Нет, не ненавидишь, — голос Себа тихий и низкий прямо над ухом, и Йохан чувствует его дрожью по всему телу, — В этом-то и беда.

Себастьен легко целует его в висок и прижимает к себе чуть крепче, и может быть, думает Йохан, нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы иногда позволить себе упасть.

**Author's Note:**

> _I cannot stop this sickness taking over  
It takes control and drags me into nowhere  
I need your help, I can't fight this forever_   
  
[STARSET — My Demons](https://youtu.be/LSvOTw8UH6s)


End file.
